Les Enfants du Destin
by Zangetsu05
Summary: Oublier. Sa vie se résumait à ça. Oublier... Quand, plusieurs années après, elle pensait avoir réussi dans sa médiocre entreprise, elle reçut ce livre. Et là, sa vie se transforma en cauchemar.Reviews si possible
1. Prologue

A vous, personne qui lisez ceci,

Longtemps, j'ai hésité à vous écrire mon histoire. Pourquoi? Par lâcheté... Je ne pouvais admettre la vérité. Toutes ces recherches que j'ai faites me menaient pourtant à cette conclusion fatidique, mais je ne pouvais l'accepter. C'en était trop pour mon faible coeur. Seulement, en voyant tous les matins ces personnes qui souffraient, je sentais que, petit à petit, la raison s'insinuait en moi. Et puis, un jour, j'ai compris que la seule solution pour que je puisse dormir en paix était de me confronter à la réalité des faits. Chacun des mots que je vous écris est pesé et raffermit ma volonté d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Peut-être vous demandez-vous pourquoi je vous ai choisie? Certains appelleront cela une coïncidence... C'est faux. Les coïncidences n'existent pas, pas plus que la providence ou le hasard: c'est le Destin, et le Destin seul qui le veut. Chaque action que l'on fait sur cette terre a une raison. Plus que cela, chaque action que l'on fait sur cette terre a une conséquence. C'est indéniable. Et mon histoire, si vous avez le courage de la lire, vous le prouvera. Maintenant, libre à vous de fermer ce livre ou de tourner cette page, mais si votre choix se porte sur cette dernière option, vous ne pourrez plus reculer. Comme moi, vous devrez vous confronter à la vérité, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle est très douloureuse. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à répondre à cette question: êtes-vous prête? 


	2. Chapitre premier

**Présentation**

"Hum... Je m'en doutais. La curiosité a toujours été l'une de vos plus grandes qualités. Car je le sais, ce n'est pas le courage qui vous anime. C'est cette même curiosité, instigatrice de notre perte, qui vous pousse à continuer la lecture de cet ouvrage... Commencez-vous à comprendre pourquoi je vous ai choisie? Je ne pense pas... Peut-être avez-vous, dans une vaine tentative, essayé de tout oublier. Certes, une éternité est passée depuis que cette tragédie est arrivée, mais je doute sérieusement que vous ayez réussi à chasser ces souvenirs de votre esprit. Je crois plutôt que vous les avez confinés dans un recoin de votre tête. Au pire des cas, vous n'y pensez plus. Il est de mon devoir de remédier à cela. Si vous avez cru pouvoir vider votre âme de toute cette histoire, vous vous trompez. Je suis là pour que cela n'arrive pas. "

Affolée, elle ferma brusquement le livre. Le sang battait plus fort que jamais à ses tempes. Frissonante, elle reposa l'ouvrage sur une table de chevet branlante et en piteux état. Lentement, elle porta ses mains tremblantes à sa tête. A chacun des mots qu'elle avait lus, elle avait senti un changement en son for intérieur. Au début, elle ne comprenait pas, et c'était toujours le cas. Mais elle avait pris conscience d'une chose: elle n'avait jamais rien compris. Présomptueuse, elle avait toujours cru pouvoir échapper à son jugement. Régulant sa respiration, elle reprit le livre et l'ouvrit où elle s'était arrêtée. Bien décidée à affronter ces horreurs qu'elle avait ignorées pendant tant d'années. Bien décidée à s'affronter.

"Tu me déçois... Je croyais t'avoir prévenue que dès que tu en commencerais la lecture, tu serais incapable de t'arrêter... Alors, pourquoi essayer bien que je t'aie mise en garde? Encore une fois, tu te montres vaniteuse et crois pouvoir outrepasser Ses directives... Comment sais-je tout cela? Ne pose pas ce genre de questions stupides. La réponse est simple: c'est le Destin. Enfin, le fait même que tu aies décidé de l'ouvrir à nouveau prouve que ta personnalité est en train de changer. C'est aussi pour cela que je suis ici: t'aider à affronter ce que tu redoutes le plus. Tu vois? Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je ne suis pas ton ami non plus. Je ne suis qu'une marche qui te permettra de gravir l'escalier et de Le rejoindre. Accepte la main que je te tends. La douleur que j'engendrerai te permettra d'atteindre ce que tu recherches le plus: le salut. Maintenant que je t'ai convaincue, tourne cette page."

"Bien. A présent, je dois te raconter une histoire. Il y a très longtemps, ce monde a traversé une période de maux et de souffrances incommensurables. Les démons avaient envahi cette terre, amenant dans leur sillage une ère de chaos et de désespoir. Les Divinités, bien que surpuissantes et capables de mettre fin à ce désastre, refusèrent d'intervenir. Les hommes étaient mis à l'épreuve. L'un d'entre eux, un dénommé Raul, réunit les quelques rescapés et forma une armée. Puis, lors de la bataille d'Eneria, il affronta le Roi Démon. Largement en surnombre, les monstres ne laissèrent aucune chance aux troupes de Raul. Pourtant, alors que le combat s'annonçait perdu, les hommes se sentirent animés d'une force nouvelle. Les Divinités, satisfaites du comportement brave de leurs sujets, décidèrent de leur venir en aide. Ainsi, les démons furent chassés de la surface de la planète et Raul, en tant qu'unique souverain, entreprit la création d'un nouveau monde. Son règne fut mémorable et, alors qu'il arrivait à la fin de sa vie, il réunit ses deux fils, Aerthur et Calintz. Conscient que sa mort allait engendrer de nombreux conflits entre eux, notamment pour savoir qui d'eux allait lui succéder, il leur dit ceci:

Mes fils, voici ma dernière requête. J'ai consacré toute ma vie à la reconstruction de notre royaume. Depuis longtemps, nous n'avions connu la paix, et j'ai fait tout mon possible pour que nous en ayons un aperçu. Je vous en conjure: ne gâchez pas cela. Voilà la solution que je vous propose: divisez le territoire en deux parties égales. Chacun en gourvernera une et tous les problèmes seront réglés. Je sais que vous allez acceptez ma demande pour l'instant, mais je ne suis pas dupe... Le pouvoir est enivrant et peut faire perdre la raison. Aussi, je vous demande, même dans les moments de doute ou de colère, de vous reporter aux Cieux. Et si, un jour, l'un de vous décide de rompre cet accord, je le supplie d'attendre un signe des Divinités. Elles sauront vous guider...

Puis, alors qu'il finissait à peine sa phrase, Raul mourut. Ses fils, décidés à suivre les ultimes parole de leur père, partirent chacun de leur côté. Aerthur établit la République de Girishia à l'ouest tandis que Calintz fonda le Royaume de Leor à l'Est. Mon histoire commence en République de Girishia. Le personnage principal de ce récit est le chef de la garde royale: Marek. Il s'agit de moi."

-----------------------------------------

"Autant que je me souvienne, à la fraîcheur d'un soir/ A cette heure où le ciel embrasse la lagune"


	3. Chapitre second

**La prophétie révélée**

" Non! cria-t-elle. Ne pars pas! - Chut..., l'apaisai-je en l'enlassant une dernière fois.  
- Promets-moi que tu reviendras!  
- Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Reste avec moi, sanglota-t-elle.  
- ... Je t'aime.  
- Je... Je t'aime aussi.  
- Tiens, fis-je en lui tendant une feuille pliée en quatre. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.  
- Je ne t'oublierai jamais!  
- ... Je dois y aller maintenant.  
- Non!  
- Adieu."

BAM BAM BAM

"Marek! Réveille-toi!"

L'esprit encore embué par mon rêve, je me levai et, titubant, ouvrai la porte.

"Eh bien! C'est le grand jour! Comment le chef de la garde royale peut-il être endormi à une heure aussi tardive?  
- Erik! C'est bien la première que je suis réveillé par un Prince! Rentre, je t'en prie.  
- Il faut bien, surtout quand son ami à tendance à roupiller plus qu'il ne le faut! me taquina-t-il.  
- Héhé... La soirée a été riche en émotions..., fis-je tout en m'habillant.  
- Aha! Une nouvelle conquête?  
- Hmm... On peut dire ça comme ça... Bon, me feras-tu l'honneur de prier avec moi en ce jour sacré?  
- Bien entendu, c'est pour cela que je suis venu."

Nous nous agenouillames face au Soleil qui venait de se lever. Portant ma main droite au sol et la gauche sur mon coeur, je psalmodiai:

"Alors que le règne du Sauveur arrive à sa fin,  
La paix à peine retrouvée se verra menacée;  
La jalousie naîtra dans le coeur des Héritiers,  
Chassant de leur esprit les dernières volontés du défunt."

Erik m'imita et récita la suite de la prophétie:

"Dans cette atmosphère tendue, les conflits seront nombreux;  
La Guerre, inévitable, fera couler le sang de la vanité Mais, prenant conscience de leur erreur, un mariage unira les deux lignées Et l'enfant né de l'amour improbable ramènera la paix."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que la prophétie va enfin se réaliser..., soupirai-je.  
- Hmm...? Est-ce bien du désappointement que j'ai lu dans ta voix?  
- .  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai! J'avais oublié que tu en pinçais pour ma soeur! - Pff... Tu ne sais rien, Erik.  
- Je sais au moins que tu as un faible pour Sara! - Non... Je m'inquiète pour elle, c'est tout. On ne sait rien de ce Sesu avec qui elle va se marier aujourd'hui.  
- Hum... Pour être franc, je me pose aussi des questions, mais c'est plutôt à propos de la prophétie.  
- Tu veux dire que tu remets en cause sa véracité?  
- Non, pas vraiment... Après cette horrible guerre qui nous a opposés au Royaume de Leor, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle se réalisera. Le mariage entre Sara et Sesu devrait ramener la paix... Pourtant, il y une incohérence.  
- Explique-toi, Erik.  
- Tu as du remarquer que les vers sont construits en rimes embrassées... Les premier et dernier vers de chaque strophe riment entre eux, et ainsi de suite pour les deuxième et troisième vers.  
- Oui, mais qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça?  
- Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas pour le premier et le dernier vers de la deuxième strophe."

Le valet du Roi fit alors son entrée.

"Messire Marek, Sa Majesté vous demande.  
- Très bien."

Saluant Erik de la main, je suivai le valet tout en me ceignant de mon épée. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir parcouru toute l'aile gauche du château correspondant aux appartemments des membres de l'armée, j'arrivai à la chambre royale.

"Errol, vous pouvez nous laisser, dit Aerthur tandis que son valet sortait de la chambre.  
- Toutes mes félicitations, Votre Majesté.  
- Merci, Marek. J'ai longtemps attendu ce jour... Enfin, trêve de bavardages. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai appelé?  
- Non, Votre Majesté.  
- Eh bien, vous êtes au courant que ma fille se marie aujourd'hui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Calintz et son fils, Sesu, vont essayer de nous rouler.  
- Sauf votre respect, je pense que Calintz a tout intérêt à suivre la prophétie... Les victimes de la Guerre ont été aussi nombreuses d'un côté comme de l'autre.  
- Sûrement, sûrement... Mais j'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment... C'est pour cela que je vais vous charger d'assurer la sécurité de ma fille durant la cérémonie.  
- Très bien.  
- Ne la perdez de vue sous aucun prétexte. Suis-je bien clair?  
- Oui, Vote Majesté.  
- Je compte sur vous, Marek. J'ai toujours compté sur vous.  
- Et je ne vous ai jamais déçu.  
- C'est exact. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Nous nous reverrons dans une heure, à la cérémonie.  
- Bien."

Je passai l'heure qui restait en compagnie de mon lieutenant, Finn, à organiser le placement de mes hommes sur la place publique où se déroulerait le mariage. Petit à petit, les habitants de Girishia se rassemblaient en ce lieu pour assister à ce mémorable événement. Puis, le convoi de Leor arriva sur la place, le Roi Calintz et Sesu en tête. Rejoignant l'estrade, le Roi de l'Est entama un discours sous les yeux d'Aerthur.

"Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, nos patries se rencontrent en bons termes. Aucune hostilité dissimulée, aucune hypocrisie... Nous sommes là pour une unique raison: suivre la prophétie. Assez de personnes ont succombé, et ce par notre faute, à moi et à mon frère. Nous devons y remédier. Pour cela, nos deux lignées vont s'unir aujourd'hui, en ce jour sacré. Puisse cette union durer le plus longtemps possible et ramener la paix de Raul."

Et, alors que la foule applaudissait bruyamment, la future mariée fit son entrée. Un silence s'installa sur l'assemblée. Tous étaient bouche bée devant la beauté de la Princesse. Impériale, elle avançait doucement, regardant lentement à droite, à gauche. Puis, lorsqu'elle atteint l'estrade, elle fit un signe de la main à la foule. Les vivats reprirent de plus belle. Essayant de m'extraire de l'euphorie générale, j'arrivai à la hauteur de Sa Majesté.

" Votre Altesse, où est le Prince Erik? Il était censé accompagner Sara.  
- Vraiment? Eh bien il doit être en retard.  
- Hum... Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'il arrivera bientôt.  
- Je l'espère..."

Intrigué, je repris ma place derrière l'estrade, tandis que Sesu prononçait son serment de fidélité. Puis ce fut au tour de Sara qui s'exécuta sans ciller. Pourtant, au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, elle me fixa droit dans les yeux et sourit. Je bassai la tête, rougissant légèrement. Elle avait dû entendre ces rumeurs sur moi, comme quoi je l'aimais en secret... Il fallait avouer qu'elles avaient du vrai... Le prêtre prit alors la parole pour la phrase fatidique:

" Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'ils se manifeste maintenant ou se taise à jamais.  
- Attendez! cria quelqu'un qui bataillait pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule."

Je reconnus la voix d'Erik. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. A présent, il avait rejoint les mariés et le prêtre.

"Vous devez arrêter la cérémonie! s'exclama-t-il. Tout de suite!  
- Erik! m'écriai-je. Que fais-tu? As-tu perdu la tête?  
- Marek, tu dois me croire! Ordonne à tes hommes de disperser la foule! Ma soeur et Sesu ne doivent pas se marier!  
- Hommes! Saisissez-vous du Prince! ordonna le Roi Aerthur.  
- Père!"

Obéissant aux ordres du Roi, mes hommes essayèrent de se saisir d'Erik. Pourtant, celui-ci avait un tout autre avis sur le sujet. Echappant à leur charge, il sortit son épée et la posa sur la gorge de Sesu.

"Plus personne ne bouge ou je tue le Prince de l'Est!  
- Erik... le raisonnai-je. Pose ton arme, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.  
- Non! Je sais ce que je fais!! Vous devez me croire! Stoppez tout maintenant ou il sera trop tard!  
- Frère? Que voulez-vous dire? s'enquit Sara"  
- La prophétie... La prophétie a été..."

Erik s'affala sur le ventre. Derrière-lui, un soldat de Leor brandissait un arc dont la flèche se trouvait fichée dans le dos de mon ami.

"C'était donc moi... Marek... Va dans ma chambre et trouve l'objet que tu m'as donné quand nous étions encore jeunes. Tu comprendras tout.  
- Attends! Tais-toi, tu dois économiser tes forces!  
- Non... Ne perds pas de temps... Ma mort est écrite... C'est le Destin qui le veut.  
- Erik!! hurlai-je tandis qu'il poussait un dernier râle d'agonie."

-----------------------------------

"Au moment où l'esprit en repos vient s'asseoir / Sous la lueur diaphane inondée par la lune"


	4. Chapitre troisième

**La Coterie d'Azûl**

"Erik..."

Je frappai le sol de dépit. Mon meilleur ami venait de mourir sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire... Toutes ces années d'entraînement, tous ces jours de prières, toutes ces heures de musculation... Cela ne servait donc à rien?! Mais je me devais de reprendre mes esprits immédiatemment. Un silence pesant s'était installé sur l'assemblée. Un dicton dit qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps... Ce qu'il oublie de préciser, c'est qu'après le beau temps vient le déluge. Rapidement, je rejoignai mon lieutenant.

"Finn, vous allez évacuer la place et escorter la princesse jusqu'au château.  
- Mais... Où allez-vous?  
- J'ai une chose à régler... Je vous fais confiance.  
- Bien, chef."

Tandis que Finn et ses hommes essayaient de disperser tant bien que mal les badauds, je me précipitai vers la résidence royale. Traversant en trombe le hall d'entrée et l'aile droite du château, j'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre de mon défunt ami. Celle-ci était entrouverte. Prudent, je me plaquai contre le mur, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Au bout d'une minute d'attente silencieuse, je pénétrai dans la pièce. Le spectacle qu'elle offrait était désolant. Le placard, les tiroirs et même le coffre personnel d'Erik étaient vides, leur contenu se trouvant au sol. Frénétiquement, je cherchai parmi la multitudes d'affaires jonchant le sol, priant pour que la personne responsable de ce désordre ne l'ai pas trouvé. Soudain, ma main heurta un objet métallique dissimulé au fond d'une chausse. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, je sortis le petit couteau de sa cachette. Sur son manche était gravée une inscription: "A un ami que je n'oublierai jamais." Evasif, je repensai au moment où j'avais offert cette arme à Erik. En ce temps là, la Guerre faisait rage, et j'avais été mobilisé dans l'armée malgré mon très jeune âge. Incapable de savoir si j'allais le revoir, j'avais décidé de lui laisser une marque indélébile de mon amitié... Maintenant c'était lui qui était parti... Pour toujours. Chassant ces tristes pensées de mon esprit, je déboîtai le manche, laissant un petit bout de parchemin s'échapper du couteau. Je lisais et relisais les trois mots qui y étaient inscrits... "La Coterie d'Azûl"... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler... Intrigué, je fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer... Rien. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Erik voulait dire! Impossible de rester sur un tel échec. J'allais devoir me renseigner sur cette Coterie...

J'arpentais les quartiers mal famés de la capitale depuis presque trois heures, à la recherche de la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider dans cette situation: le vieil homme. Il était le leader du milieu de la pègre. Une légende courait sur lui... D'après elle, quand un voleur en possession de substances illicites se fait attraper, il le sait; quand un nouveau trafiquant pointe son nez sur le marché d'esclaves, il le sait; quand une putain gonfle ses prix, il le sait. Toutes les décisions passent par lui, faisant du vieil homme la personne la mieux renseignée de la République de Girishia. Le seul problème était de le trouver.

"Tu cherches quelqu'un?"

La personne qui venait de m'interpeller était un mendiant étendu à même le sol. Il parassaît tellement mal en point que je l'avais pris pour mort en passant devant lui.

"Ai-je l'air de chercher quelqu'un? répondis-je.  
- Non..., fit-il du tac au tac. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche sans succès!  
- Je vois que tu es plus perspicace que tu y parais.  
- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, mon garçon! Bien..., chuchota-t-il en approchant son visage si près du mien que je sentis douloureusement son haleine fétide pénétrer mes narines. Qui vaut la peine que le chef de la garde royale parade durant des heures dans ce quartier?  
- Hum... Vous me connaissez. Très bien. Savez-vous où je peux trouver le vieil homme?  
- Je répète ma question: qui cherchez-vous?"

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais à ce mystérieux personnage, celui-ci changeait d'apparence. Trop absorbé au début de la discussion, je me rendais maintenant compte que je n'avais plus affaire à un clochard. C'était désormais un homme respectable et décemment vêtu.

"Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de mes capacités à me camoufler? lança-t-il, moqueur. Rapprochez-vous, mon haleine nauséabonde faisait aussi partie de ma couverture!  
- Le vieil homme... - Effectivement.  
- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les banalités qui sont de mise habituellement. Que savez-vous sur la Coterie d'Azûl?  
- Eh bien... Vous vous attaquez à un gros morceau. A ce que je sache, ils possèdent des adeptes disséminés partout... Le plus drôle est que je pourrais même en être un! Haha! - Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Attendez! Ne vous ai-je pas dit de vous méfier des apparences? Si jeune et si inconscient.  
- Ecoutez: je ne suis pas là pour que vous me fassiez la morale. Soit vous me dites ce que vous savez, soit je pars sur le champ en compagnie de votre tête.  
- Oh! Je suis pétrifié de peur! fit-il en me singeant. Bon. Assez rigolé. Je vais vous aider, mais pas gratuitement. Le vieil homme ne fait jamais rien gratuitement.  
- Je comprends. Que voulez-vous?  
- Un petit service... Enfin, vous saurez tout quand votre mission sera accomplie.  
- C'est vous qui voyez.  
- On se comprend. Maintenant, je vais vous parler de la Coterie d'Azûl. Ce groupe a été fondé le jour de la mort de Raul le Sauveur. Comme l'indique son nom, elle est dirigée par Azûl. Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose?  
- Non.  
- Les préjugés sur les connaissances historiques de l'armée sont donc fondés.  
- Au fait!  
- D'accord. Il s'agit de la personne qui a découvert la prophétie à côté du cadavre de Raul. C'est lui qui l'a transmise aux deux souverains, mais une rumeur dit qu'il aurait attendu une journée pour ce faire. C'est cette journée qu'est née la Coterie. Apparemment, quelque chose dans la prophétie l'a décidé à créer un groupe dont les actions sont aussi étranges que ténébreuses. Cette secte s'est répandue aussi vite que la peste du siècle dernier. Maintenant, vous pouvez être à peu près sûr qu'une personne sur trois en fait partie. Rassurez-vous, nous sommes tous les deux épargnés. Je vous conseille donc de vous méfier de la prochaine personne que vous rencontrerez! Haha! - Où puis-je trouver cet Azûl?  
- Oh, vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas! En tout cas pas dans la configuration où vous vous trouvez.  
- Donc?  
- Donc la seule façon pour rencontrer cet homme est de s'engager dans la Coterie! Inutile de vous préciser combien ce serait dangereux pour vous.  
- Si c'est la seule façon pour arrêter tout ça.  
- On se sent la fibre d'un héros? Haha... Ne soyez pas présomptueux! Vous pourriez vous brûler les ailes à vouloir en faire trop.  
- Je sais ce que je fais, et je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre!  
- En fait, si. Vous vous souvenez que vous me devez une faveur? J'ose espérer que vous survivrez d'ici là.  
- Comptez sur moi.  
- Très bien. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir comment intégrer la secte? Eh bien, c'est très simple... Très simple et impossible à la fois.  
- Cessez avec vos devinettes!  
- Il vous faut accomplir un acte foncièrement mauvais.  
- Hum... C'est tout?  
- Oui, c'est tout. Mais attention: quand ce sera fait, vous aurez du mal à sortir de la spirale du mal.  
- Bon... Je crois que notre conversation est terminée. Adieu.  
- Non... A plus tard. N'oubliez pas: vous m'êtes redevable.  
-..."

J'allais donc devoir risquer de corrompre mon âme pour élucider cette affaire. En réalité, cela ne me posait aucun problème. J'avais confiance en la droiture de mon esprit. Et c'est à ce moment que je commis mon unique erreur.

J'étais finalement arrivé devant la porte d'entrée.

"Gardes, laissez-moi passer.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas, mon sieur.  
- Comment ça? Je vous signale que vous vous adressez à votre supérieur direct! Obéissez! - Non, mon sieur.  
- Lorsque vous vous adressez à moi, appelez-moi capitaine!  
- Plus maintenant, lança une silhouette arrivant devant la porte.  
- Mon Roi! m'écriai-je. Faites quelque chose!  
- Non, je ne ferais rien. J'avais confiance en vous. Mais vous avez failli à votre tâche.  
- Que voulez-vous dire?  
- Lorsque, cet après-midi, vous avez si professionnellement quitté votre poste au beau milieu d'une émeute, la Princesse a été grièvement blessée!  
- Quoi?? Et Finn?  
- Il est mort. - Non! Je ne peux pas le croire! Et la Princesse?  
- Elle se maintient en vie tant bien que mal.  
- Tout ceci est ma faute.  
- Effectivement. Maintenant partez où je serais obligé de vous chasser. Vous pourrez venir prendre vos affaire demain matin. - Bien, Sire"  
Tournant le dos à une bonne partie de mon existence, je m'en allais. Où? Je ne le savais pas. La seule chose sûre à ce moment était que je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à ma droiture d'âme. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentais que mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Le mal avait commencé à s'insinuer en moi.

----------------

"Autant que je me souvienne à entendre ta voix / Je te savais déjà, mon écho, mon émoi."

/Fin de la première strophe/


	5. Chapitre quatrième

**Dilemme morbide**

Le lendemain matin, je revenai au château, censé prendre les quelques affaires qui étaient restées dans mes appartemments. En vérité, la raison qui me poussait à retourner à cet endroit était toute autre: je devais voir la Princesse. Son état m'inquiétait tant que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je me doutais bien qu'on ne me laisserait pas m'entretenir avec elle, mais, au point où j'en étais, je n'avais rien à perdre.

"Marek..., soupira le garde qui était en faction. Sachez que je désapprouve totalement le comportement du Roi Aerthur.  
- Votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer. Je dois récupérer mes affaires.  
- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.  
- Je vous rassure, votre aide ne m'est pas nécessaire. Je pense savoir où se trouve ma chambre.  
- Hum... Comprenez-moi, Marek. Je ne dois pas vous laisser tout seul à l'intérieur.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Tenez, voici mon arme."

Le garde avança pour prendre mon épée. Profitant de ce court moment d'inattention, je lui assénai un coup du plat de la main dans le cou. Tandis qu'il tombait comme une masse, je pénétrai dans l'enceinte du chateau. Je traversai furtivement le jardin, magnifique à cette période de l'année, puis passai l'entrée. Quelques couloirs plus tard, je me trouvais en face de la chambre de Sara. Celle-ci était juste assez entrouverte pour que je puisse entendre deux voix. La première était celle de la Princesse mais la seconde m'était inconnue.

"Vous allez mieux, Princesse? fit l'inconnu d'un ton suave.  
- Je vous remercie de vous soucier de mon état de santé, Alec. Ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde.  
- Vous voulez sûrement parler de Marek... Je trouve sa conduite intolérable! - Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir suivi les indications de mon défunt frère... Seulement, il pourrait au moins venir me rendre visite.  
- Les indications? Que voulez-vous dire par là? demanda-t-il, soudain intéressé.  
- En fait, il a parlé de..."

Qui pouvait bien être cet Alec? En tout cas, il était clair qu'il voulait me voir loin de la Princesse... Sara n'était-elle donc pas au courant de la décision d'Aerthur de me chasser du château? Et cet individu qui en profitait pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Il me fallait comprendre ce qui se passait. Je poussait violemment la porte, empêchant Sara de finir sa phrase.

"Marek! s'écria Sara."

A peine avais-je mis un pied dans la chambre qu'Alec me fonçait dessus, son arme pointée vers mon coeur. Esquivant promptement, je lui rendais son coup. Mettant son épée sur la trajectoire de la mienne au dernier moment, il dévia mon attaque. Nous nous jaugeames du regard un instant. Il avait des yeux aussi gris et métalliques que sa lame. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient à la taille et son visage, aux traits féminins, était anormalement pâle.

"Arrêtez ça tout de suite, Alec!  
- Vous avez entendu la Princesse, Alec? Rangez votre arme, je ne vous veux aucun mal.  
- Hum... Très bien, susurra celui-ci. Que faites-vous ici?  
- Comme vous le voyez, je viens rendre visite à la Princesse. Mais je vous retourne la question.  
- Eh bien, en tant que nouveau chef de la garde royale, je me devais de m'enquérir de l'état de santé de Sara, prononça-t-il en me lançant un sourire assassin.  
- Ah... C'est donc vous qui me succédez... - Marek? interrogea Sara. Vous avez démissionné?  
- Non... Ce qu'Alec a "malencontreusement" oublié de vous dire est que j'ai été démis de mes fonctions et chassé du château. - Oh! Je... Je suis confuse... Cette décision est inadmissible! J'irai parler à mon père dès que possible! dit-elle, rageuse.  
- Alec, fis-je en lui rendant son sourire assassin. Vous pouvez disposer.  
- Hum... Très bien, je vous laisse."

Alec sortit, claquant bruyamment la porte derrière-lui.

"Princesse, je n'ai que très peu de temps avant qu'Alec n'appelle ses hommes et qu'ils viennent se saisir de moi.  
- Alec ne ferait jamais ça!  
- Si. Il vous a bien menti sur moi. - .  
- Dans la chambre de votre frère, j'ai trouvé ceci, fis-je en lui tendant le bout de parchemin. Je me suis renseigné sur cette Coterie, et il se trouve qu'elle a un lien direct avec la prophétie.  
- Erik a parlé de la prophétie juste avant de succomber à ses blessures!  
- Effectivement. Je compte infiltrer cette secte afin d'élucider cette histoire.  
- Très bien. Puis-je vous aidez de quelque façon que ce soit?  
- Pas vraiment... La seul chose que vous avez à faire est de garder tout cela secret. N'en parlez à personne, et encore moins à cet Alec.  
- Vous vous trompez sur lui... Enfin, je vais accéder à votre requête. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
- Je le sais, chuchotai-je en m'approchant lentement de Sara.  
- Bien, me coupa-t-elle, légèrement gênée. Hum... Je crois que vous pouvez y aller si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire..."

Etrangement, je me sentais incapable de quitter la pièce. Quelque chose me retenait... Je sentais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de la Princesse. Elle était si belle. Inconsciemment, je me rapprochais petit à petit d'elle, et Sara ne semblait faire aucun geste pour me retenir. Je sentais sa calme respiration sur mon visage à présent. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Tout se passait au ralenti. Je n'étais plus maître de moi. En spectateur, je vis ma main caresser sa joue si douce.

"Marek.  
- Chut... Vosu n'avez pas besoin de parler.  
- Je... Je ne peux pas..."

Et, alors que nos lèvres allaient s'effleurer, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule, me serrant dans ses bras. Craignant que ma voix trahisse ma déception, j'attendis quelques instants avant de lui dire que je devais partir. Acquiescant, elle desserra son étreinte.

"Soyez prudent.  
- J'essaierai..."

Je marchais depuis plusieurs heures, errant comme une âme en peine. Lorsque j'émergeai enfin de mon état second, je me trouvais à nouveau dans les bas-fonds de la capitale. Je devais me concentrer sur ce qui se passait aux alentours... Les brigands et bandits en tout genre qui pullulent dans ce quartier ne me préviendronT pas avant de me couper la gorge. A nouveau sur mes gardes, je m'arrêtai devant une enseigne branlante: "Les Trois Grenouilles". Une taverne probablement... C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais horriblement soif. Je tendis le bras pour ouvrir la porte mais stoppai mon geste brusquement. Un bruit suspect s'était fait entendre juste derrière-moi. Je me retournai, intrigué. Personne. Sûrement mon imagination. Je pénétrai dans la taverne. La première chose qui me marqua fut le silence religieux qui y régnait. L'endroit avait été abandonné depuis longtemps si l'on en jugeait par la poussière qui recouvrait les tables, le comptoir et les fenêtres. Aucun signe de vie, mis a part le rai de lumière qui filtrait à travers la porte fermée en face de moi. Me rapprochant, j'entendis deux personnes converser.

"As-tu entendu les dernières nouvelles? - Non... Que s'est-il passé?  
- Eh bien, la Princesse a disparu!  
- Comment ça?  
- Elle est introuvable! Pourtant, les gardes royaux n'ont pas cesser de la chercher depuis qu'ils sont au courant!  
- Quand cela est-il arrivé?  
- Il y a à peine une heure... Le pire est que le dénommé Alec a lui aussi disparu.  
- Hum... Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y est pas pour rien..."

J'en avais assez entendu. je sortais de la taverne en trombe, me précipitant vers le château. J'avais encore cette impression bizarre, comme si l'on me guettait. M'arrêtant une fois de plus, je me retournai. Un mystérieux personnage émergea des ténèbres de la ruelle où je me trouvais. Vêtu d'un longue cape noire et la tête couverte d'un voile gris, je ne voyais pas son visage. Il s'approchait de moi, dissimulant quelque chose dans son dos.

"Qui êtes-vous?  
- Quelqu'un qui a peut être ce que vous recherchez.  
- ...?"

Il fit un pas sur le côté. Une personne se trouvait deriière-lui. Incrédule, je me frottai les yeux plusieurs fois avant d'admettre l'identité de cete personne. Il s'agissait Sara.

"C'est bon, jeune fille... Tu peux rejoindre ton bien-aimé, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Sara.  
- Marek! s'écria-t-elle en plongeant dans mes bras.  
- Sara... J'ai eu si peur en apprenant votre disparition... Vous allez bien?  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'a rien fait de mal.  
- Bien. Je crois que je vais devoir mettre fin à ces touchantes retrouvailles... Marek, vous avez bien formulé le voeu de rejoindre la Coterie?  
- Je..., fis-je, étonné. Oui, c'est exact.  
- Très bien.  
- Je suis accepté?  
- Oh non... Pas encore... Vous as-t-on mis au courant que vous devez passer une... petite épreuve?  
- Oui. Je suis prêt à vous prouver que je suis digne de rejoindre la Coterie.  
- Vraiment? Hmm... D'accord. Tuez la fille.  
- Pardon? dis-je, stupéfait.  
- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Tuez la fille."

Je sentais que le monde vacillait autour de moi. Il fallait que j'intègre cette secte... Pour le bien de l'humanité... A ma plus grande horreur, je me rendis compte que j'hésitais. J'envisageais de tuer la femme que j'aimais. Non! Je ne pouvais pas! Pas Sara! Mais accepterai-je d'abandonner la tâche qu'Erik m'avait confiée? Je ne pourrais vivre avec ce poids sur le coeur... La décision ne me revenait pas. Toutes ces personnes qui risquaient de mourir si je ne poursuis pas ma quête... Je n'avais pas le choix. Douloureusement, je levai mon épée au dessus de ma tête. L'inconnu esquissa un sourire. Sara me fixait des yeux, incrédule, mais je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard empli de doute. Je fermai les yeux.

"Pardonne-moi..."

----------------------

"A cette heure où le ciel embrasse la lagune/ Où bruissent les volées d'étoiles filantes"


	6. Chapitre cinquième

**Apparences trompeuses**

La lame tinta sur les pavés du sol. J'étais incapable de faire ça... Ma décision avait été prise: la vie de la personne que j'aimais était plus importante que celle de toute l'humanité. L'inconnu se rapprochait de moi à présent. Me relevant, je lui fis face.

"Je ne veux pas faire ça.  
- Ah? fit-il, amusé. Mon avis est que vous ne pouvez pas.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas. Par contre, je n'aurais aucun mal à vous réduire à l'état de poussière.  
- Si égoiste... Préférer son propre bonheur à celui des milliards de personnes qui vivent sur cette planète.  
- Que... ?  
- Pas de ça avec moi... Ne faites pas l'innocent. Je sais que vous voulez intégrer la Coterie pour rencontrer Azûl. Le Mal ne vous intéresse pas. Pourtant, vous devriez savoir que si l'on ne l'accepte pas, il revient à la charge. Inlassablement. Mieux vaut apprendre à le maîtriser au lieu de le subir. C'est ce que vous auriez appris si vous aviez accepté de nous rejoindre... Il n'est pas trop tard, vous savez. Vous avez encore les choses en main, mais rassurez-vous, ça ne durera pas longtemps.  
- Je suis décidé. Je ne le ferai pas. On m'a appris à suivre ce que mon coeur me dicte, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances.  
- Et si vous appreniez à vous servir de votre cerveau? Je vous donne une chance de réparer votre erreur et vous la laissez tomber?? Vous voulez vraiment la mort de vos congénères.  
- Si c'est le prix à payer pour que Sara vive, oui.  
- Décidement... Vous l'aurez voulu. Puisque vous refusez d'accéder à ma requête, je vais être obligé de le faire moi-même.  
- N'y comptez pas trop."

Je me précipitai vers lui et balançait mon épée vers l'avant. Alors que celle-ci arrivait au niveau de son cou, elle dévia bizarrement de sa trajectoire, comme si elle s'était heurtée à un mur. Je réitérai mon geste mais l'issue était toujours la même. Je ne parvenais pas à le toucher. L'inconnu continuait d'avancer vers Sara, peu soucieux de mon comportement. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il la saisit par la gorge et commença à l'étrangler. Furieux, je je tentai de l'empêcher de faire, mais il était toujours protégé par cette étrange aura. Impuissant, je ne pouvais qu'assister à la mise à mort de ma bien-aimée. L'inconnu me regarda, sourit une dernière fois, puis lui donna le coup de grâce. Elle retomba au sol, inerte.

"Non!!! criai-je en étreignant son corps désormais sans vie.  
- C'est douloureux d'assister à la mort de l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde, hein? Surtout quand on est aussi impuissant.  
- TAISEZ VOUS!  
- Oh, arrêtez! Epargnez-moi ça! Si vous devez être en colère contre quelqu'un, c'est contre vous! Vous aviez les choses en main! Mais vous vous êtes obstiné malgré mes mises en garde incessantes... Si seulement vous aviez pris la bonne décision, nous n'en serions pas là! Pfff... Si présomptueux.  
- Je vais vous tuer! - Nous vous n'allez pas me tuer. Vous n'en êtes pas capable. Regardez la vérité en face: vous êtes faible! - ... - Oui, vous êtes faible. Mais je peux vous faire une dernière proposition... Si vous voulez rejoindre la Coterie et devenir plus fort, allez l'achever.  
- L'achever?... Elle n'est pas morte?  
- Non, pas encore..."

L'inconnu avait raison. Je l'entendais respirer très faiblement.

"Poussez-vous, m'écriai-je. Je dois aller chercher des secours!  
- ... Vous n'avez rien compris. Je ne vous laisserai pas la sauver. Elle mourra dans tous les cas! - Monstre! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!  
- La question est de savoir si vous, vous pouvez le faire.  
- Non! Non, je ne peux pas!  
- Très bien. Vous persistez dans votre comportement totalement stupide..."

L'inconnu se tut. Ses lèvres remuaient lentement, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. L'air autour de lui se teintait de noir. Il lançait un sort de magie noire, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Je ne pouvais pas parer ça. Impossible. J'étais trop faible. Il fallait que je devienne plus fort. Quel qu'en soit le prix. La raison avait finalement pris le dessus.

"Attendez! Je vais le faire.  
- Ah? Vous en êtes sûr?  
- Je préfère qu'elle meure de mes mains plutôt que des votres, monstre!  
- Voilà! J'aime ce comportement! Allez-y. Je vous regarde faire."

Je fis le vide dans mon esprit et posai un dernier baiser sur son front. Puis, alors que les larmes inondaient mon visage, je plantais mon épée dans ce coeur que j'aurais tant voulu posséder... Elle eut un dernier spasme d'agonie, puis sombra dans l'immobilisme de la mort.

"Enfin! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis content!  
- ... Je vous hais! Vous avez fait de moi un assassin!  
- Héhé... Pas vraiment. Rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas l'un de ces protecteurs de la nature qui commencent à se répandre dans la ville?  
- ... Comment ça?  
- Il ne s'agissait pas de la Princesse. En fait, vous venez d'exécuter un porc issu de l'animalerie royale. Un simple sort polymorphe et le tour était joué!  
- Sara est... vivante?  
- Oui. Maintenant, suivez-moi, je vous dois certaines explications..."

Nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans l'établissement vide. Encore abasourdi par ce que je venais de vivre, je me laissais tomber sur la premières chaise que je trouvai.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? l'interrogeai-je.  
- Eh bien, je devais vous faire passer un test pour savoir si vous étiez digne de rejoindre la Coterie. Il nous fallait savoir si vous pouviez tuer la personne que vous aimez si la situation l'imposait. Au début, j'ai eu un peu peur de votre réaction, mais vous avez balayé mes doutes à présent.  
- Pourquoi est-ce si important?  
- Vous vous engagez dans quelque chose de très important. Chacune de vos décisions sera vitale, et ce pour toute l'humanité. Je devais savoir si vous étiez capable de faire un choix qui dépasserait vos propres intérêts, d'autant plus que vous serez confrontés à plusieurs dilemmes à l'avenir.  
- Mais... Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué la vraie Sara? Je croyais que la Coterie était foncièrement mauvaise?  
- Ah... Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences... Ce n'est qu'une couverture pour agir en toute quiétude. Nous ne voulons faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Notre objectif est de réaliser la véritable prophétie, et pour ce faire, nous devons nous servir de toutes nos armes. Le Mal en est une. Utilisé à bon escient, il devient un incroyable atout. Enfin, Azûl pourra vous expliquer cela lui-même... Après tout, c'est à lui que revient de convaincre les nouveaux membres.  
- Vous avez parlé de la véritable prophétie... Celle que je connais est donc fausse?  
- Non... Mais elle n'est pas complète. Azûl en a enlevé une partie avant de la soumettre aux Deux Souverains. Contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, il a agit pour le bien de l'humanité. Elle n'était pas prête à savoir la vérité.  
- Erik... C'est ce qu'il essayait de me dire.  
- Effectivement. Le Prince a appris la vérité sur la prophétie le jour de sa mort. - Je veux savoir.  
- Je vous coupe tout de suite. Vous saurez la prophétie en temps voulu. D'ici là, contentez-vous d'obéir aux ordres de votre supérieur, à savoir moi.  
- Pourquoi ne pas me la dire?  
- C'est ce qui a valu la mort à votre ami. Voulez-vous subir le même sort? Non, je présume. Vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas ma décision. C'est celle du Destin. Et pour l'instant le Destin veut que vous restiez en vie.  
- Soit. - Bien. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous expliquer comment marche la Coterie. Les membres ne se réunissent jamais. Ainsi, vous ne savez pas qui en fait partie ou pas. Les ennemis sont nombreux, cela nous permet de parer à toute tentative d'infiltration et d'espionnage... Comme vous vouliez le faire d'ailleurs. Pourtant, les membres sont réunis par groupe de quatre. Un mentor et trois élèves. En l'ocurrence, je suis votre mentor.  
- J'ai donc deux partenaires.  
- Oui. Venez, nous allons vous présenter à eux. Enfin, je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire..."

Il me guida vers la porte en face de moi. La conversation que j'avais entendue me revint à l'esprit. Ca aussi devait faire partie du test. Mes partenaires y avaient contribué... Ca s'annonçait mal s'ils me trahissaient déjà... Il tourna la poignée. Pénétrant à l'intérieur de la pièce, je regardais autour de moi. Personne.

"Vous pouvez vous montrer, intima l'inconnu."

Soudain, mes partenaires se matérialisèrent sous mes yeux.

"Non... Ce n'est pas possible! m'écriai-je.  
- Et si, rétorqua Alec.  
- Marek, tout va bien? me demanda Sara en arborant un sourire malicieux.  
- Que... Que faites vous là?  
- La même chose que toi, dit l'inconnu derrière-moi."

Je me retournai. J'avais oublié tout ce temps de lui demander qui il était. Mais je pensais savoir maintenant.

"Le viel homme n'est-ce pas?  
- Effectivemment.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir menti?  
- C'est le Destin qui le voulait... Encore une fois, ne te fie jamais aux apparences."

-----------------------

"Quand le cœur vagabond en quête de fortune / Cherche sa destinée au son d'une goualante"


	7. Chapitre sixième

**Première mission**

"Attendez..., fis-je, déconcerté. Depuis le début, vous faites partie de la Coterie?  
- C'est exact, répondit le viel homme. Enfin, vous aurez tout le temps de bavarder durant votre voyage.  
- Notre voyage? rétorqua Sara.  
- Oui. Vous partez pour Baldras, la capitale de Leor.  
- Stop! Je ne vais nulle-part avec lui, objecta Alec en me pointant du doigt.  
- Je suis d'accord avec Alec..., opinai-je - Arrêtez de faire les gamins... J'ai passé l'âge de gérer ce genre de chamailleries. Alors si quelqu'un veut rester ici, je vous en prie.  
- .  
- .  
- Bon, maintenant que cela est mis au point, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste votre première mission en tant que membres de la Coterie. Après la mort de Raul le Sauveur, ses deux fils ont décidé de ne pas se battre pour sa succession. Il ont alors fait un pacte. Calintz donna sa hache à Aerthur et Aerthur son épée à Calintz. Celle-ci furent scellées, la première ici, la seconde à Baldras. Votre rôle est de ramener son épée à Aerthur.  
- Mais... Cela sera considéré comme une déclaration de guerre! remarqua Sara.  
- Oui... Et alors?  
- Et alors cela ne fera que tuer d'autres vies innocentes! Je croyais que le but de la Coterie était de mettre fin à la Guerre!  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça... Son seul but est de suivre la prophétie, et puisque vous ne la connaissez qu'en partie, vous n'êtes pas en position de protester.  
- Hum..., fis-je, dubitatif.  
- Je reprends. J'imagine que vous vous doutez que ce ne sera pas de toute facilité. Pour cela, je vais donner à chacun quatre objets. Vous ne devez en aucun cas les montrer à qui que ce soit, y compris entre vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? ... Bien. On va commencer par toi, Marek. Suis-moi."

Lorsque nous fûmes sortis de la pièce, le vieil homme me tendit une bourse sans mot dire. J'en inspectais le contenu. Deux écus, un fil de fer, une chevalière en argent et un bracelet de jade... Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander en quoi cela pourrait me servir, il m'intima le silence et m'indiqua la porte. Je m'exécutai. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Sara et Alec avaient eux aussi reçu leur "équipement", nous sortîmes de l'établissement.

" Bien, fit le vieil homme. Vous devez y aller maintenant. Rendez-vous au petit village portuaire de Jarel. Vous pourrez y trouver une embarcation qui vous permettra de traverser la Mer de la Séparation.  
- Compris, dis-je. J'espère que nous nous reverrons très tôt.  
- Une dernière chose avant que vous partiez... Vous n'êtes pas seuls sur cette affaire. Une autre équipe de la Coterie y travaille. Lorsque vous atteindrez Baldras, cherchez un certain Caleb. Il pourra vous aider..."

Après avoir acheté des chevaux et des armes de rechange, nous nous engageâmes sur la route menant à Jarel. Au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la Mer de la Séparation, les champs dorés et fleuris laissaient place à des pâturages dévastés. La Guerre avait déjà causé de nombreux dégâts... Dans cette atmosphère tendue, le voyage se poursuivait, plus silencieux que jamais. Mon aversion m'empêchant catégoriquement de converser avec Alec, je tentais de rompre la glace avec Sara.

"Hum... Je ne savais pas que vous maniiez l'arc, Princesse.  
- C'est mon défunt frère qui m'a appris à m'en servir... Hum... Vous pouvez me tutoyer, Marek.  
- Sara a raison, déclara Alec. Vous ne devriez pas être si distant à cause de ce qui a failli se passer dans cette chambre... - Que...? fis-je.  
- Oh... J'étais derrière la porte à ce moment et j'ai tout entendu. Je n'étais pas parti appeler mes gardes comme tu le pensais.  
- On dirait que je me suis trompé sur toi..., admis-je. Au lieu d'être un peureux, tu es un fouineur!  
- Arrêtez ça tout de suite! s'écria Sara. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous détestez autant, mais je ne tiendrais pas à ce rythme, alors calmez-vous.  
- Très bien. Changeons de sujet. Ce vieil homme ne m'inspire rien de bon..., remarqua Alec.  
- Hum... J'ai confiance en lui, fis-je. Il y a forcément une raison pour qu'il nous envoie chercher l'épée d'Aerthur.  
- Et ces objets? demanda Sara. Suis-je la seule à avoir l'impression qu'il me seront inutiles?  
- Non, répondis-je. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous les a donnés.  
- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on ne peut pas se les montrer..., maugréa Alec. Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se fiche de nous.  
- Je ne crois pas..., hésita Sara.  
- Hum... Désobéissons-lui, proposai-je. Avec toutes ses insinuations sur le soi-disant "Destin" qui guide nos pas, il devrait l'avoir prévu.  
- Même si c'est douloureux à dire, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Alec.  
- ... Bon, si vous insistez, concéda Sara."

Nous nous arrêtames et vidâmes le contenu de ces fameuses bourses sur le sol. Sara possédait un collier en or, un morceau de tissu, une lettre cachetée et une fiole de vin. Alec, quant-à-lui, avait reçu un dé, un bout de papier usé et un mouchoir brodé d'un étrange symbole.

"Eh bien..., soupirai-je. On dirait que nous sommes tous dans le même cas.  
- Oui..., fit Sara. ... Une seconde! Alec, pourquoi as-tu montré seulement trois objets?  
- Ah, ça..., dit Alec en arborant un sourire énigmatique. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à voir mon quatrième objet. Comprenez-moi, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de notre mentor.  
- Non, je ne comprends pas! criai-je en dégainant mon épée. Montre nous ton quatrième objet!  
- Je ne peux pas... Crois-moi, c'est mieux pour vous. Mais rassurez-vous, vous le saurez un jour.  
- Marek! Range ton épée! s'écria Sara. Faisons confiance à Alec.  
- D'accord... Mais je saurais la vérité sur cet objet plus tôt que tu ne le crois!"

Sur ce, je remontai sur mon cheval et l'éperonnai. La route serait plus longue que prévu en compagnie de cet énergumène qui jouait avec mes nerfs...

Nous étions finalement arrivés à Jarel. Ce petit village était à l'origine un simple port mais, avec la Guerre, il avait pris une envergure importante. Dans le temps, il avait été une partie de Baldras, mais à la mort de Raul, le continent s'était divisé en deux parties. Jarel et Baldras étaient donc seulement séparées par la Mer de la... Séparation. C'était à présent le plus grand centre d'approvisionnement en armes et denrées en tout genre. Y trouver un bateau en partance pour Leor ne posait donc en principe aucune difficulté. Pourtant, à notre arrivée, la jetée était déserte. Aucun bateau n'y était ammarré. Nous nous rendîmes donc à la taverne la plus proches pour collecter quelques renseignements.

"Holà, tavernier! m'exclamai-je en entrant dans l'établissement."

Personne ne me prêta attention. Je répétai ma phrase mais l'effet était toujours le même. On m'ignorait.

"Marek... Je crois que tu dois parler plus fort, remarqua Alec, secouant la tête en signe de dénégation."

En effet, la taverne était pleine à craquer et ma voix se perdait dans l'ampleur du boucan qui y régnait. Les yeux à demi-fermés à cause de la fumée opaque qui faisait office d'air en ce lieu, je me dirigeais vers le comptoir.

"Hum... Bonjour à toi! tentai-je.  
- ... Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? demanda le barman.  
- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous désaltérer... Nous voulons des explications, intervint Alec.  
- Quel genre d'explications? demanda le tavernier, suspicieux.  
- Pourquoi aucun bateau n'est-il appareillé au port?  
- ... Vous êtes nouveaux ici... Pas au courant de l'embargo, hein? - L'embargo?  
- Eh bien... Notre cher Roi Aerthur s'est saisi de tous les bateaux du port et a interdit tout départ vers Leor. Une décision logique, vu les circonstances actuelles... Il ne voulait apparemment pas que son frère continue à importer des armes de la République. Remarquez, je n'ai pas à me plaindre: vous voyez tous ces marins? A l'heure qu'il est, il seraient en mer au lieu de se saouler dans ma taverne! Haha!  
- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de quitter Girishia? s'enquit Sara.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça... Il existe toujours un moyen! Haha! Reste à savoir combien vous êtes prêts à payer.  
- Actuellement, nous sommes à cours de moyens..., remarquai-je - Il ne s'agit pas d'or... Il existe un capitaine dont le bateau a été épargné. Il compte partir demain, à l'aube. Vous devrez le défier pour pouvoir monter à bord.  
- Le défier?  
- Oui... Enfin, ce n'est pas un défi ordinaire... - Que voulez-vous dire par là?  
- Eh bien... Sachez seulement que si vous perdez, vous serez tout de même du voyage... En tant qu'esclaves!  
- Un marchand d'esclaves! s'exclama Sara.  
- Effectivement! Et le prix à payer est votre liberté... Enfin, vous pouvez gagner le défi tout de même.  
- J'y compte bien! m'exclamai-je. Où pouvons-nous le trouver?  
- Suivez-moi..."

Le tavernier nous entraînant derrière le comptoir. Après nous êtres glissés à travers une trappe, nous traversâmes un long couloir enfumé. Finalement, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un rideau de velours.

"Je vous préviens une dernière fois..., fit le tavernier. Etes-vous sûrs de vouloir entrer dans cette pièce?  
- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton ferme.  
- Bien. Allez-y, il vous attend."

Le tavernier tira le rideau. Je vis le visage d´Alec se décomposer.

"Ah! Alec! Comme on se retrouve! s´exclama le capitaine.  
- Oh non... Pas lui! s´écria Alec."

------------------------

"A cette heure où le ciel pointe son oeil de feu / Je te savais déjà, mon double, mon nous deux."

/Fin de la deuxième strophe/


	8. Chapitre septième

**Dé, bout de papier, médaillon et mouchoir**

"Marek, Sara... Je crois qu'on va devoir partir d'ici..., chuchota Alec.  
- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu le mot "partir", Alec? demanda le capitaine, menaçant."

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, deux grands gaillards se postèrent devant le rideau à présent fermé. La pièce où nous nous trouvions était peu spacieuse. Pour tous meubles, une table elle aussi ronde et une chaise occupé par le capitaine. Assez imposant de par son importante musculature, celui-ci était beaucoup plus âgé que nous avec son visage buriné et sa barbe grisonnante.

"Tu le connais? interrogeai-je Alec.  
- Oui... Malheureusement, j'ai déjà eu affaire à lui. Avant de m'engager dans la garde royale, je faisais partie de son équipage... C'était un capitaine expérimenté et bon envers ses partenaires. Il aurait préféré perdre sa vie plutôt que celle d'un membre de son équipage. Pourtant, il avait un fâcheux penchant pour les jeux de hasard.  
- Je ne vois pas le problème..., fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il nous suffit de le battre pour monter à bord de son bâteau. Ca ne me fait pas peur!  
- Tu te trompes..., soupira Alec. Le défi ne consistera pas en un combat... - Hum hum! toussa bruyamment le capitaine. Loin de moi l'envie de mettre un terme à votre passionnante conversation, mais je voudrais commencer. Qui se lance?  
- Bon... Je me dévoue! déclara Alec.  
- Attends! Que se passe-t-il? questionnai-je en lui retenant le bras.  
- Le défi est un jeu de hasard, mon garçon! répondit le capitaine.  
- Le problème est qu'avec lui, ce n'est pas un jeu de hasard: il gagne à tous les coups! Triche, chance, tous les moyens sont bons! Rien à faire, j'ai perdu d'avance! s'écria Alec, désespéré.  
- Allons, mon garçon! Cesse de te plaindre et choisis tes armes!"

Sur ce, le capitaine lui présenta un jeu de cartes et deux gobelets remplis de dés. Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux d'Alec.

"Je choisis les dés.  
- Très bien. Je rappelle les règles: chacun va lancer trois dés à la suite. Celui qui aura la combinaison la plus élévée gagnera.  
- Attends..., objecta Alec. On va simplifier les règles en ne jouant qu'avec un seul dé. - Hum... Si tu préfères. Bien, commençons."

Le capitaine se servit dans le gobelet en face de lui, invitant Alec à faire de même. Ce dernier s'exécuta mais fit tomber le sien sous la table. Après avoir bafouillé une excuse quelconque, il fit mine de le ramasser. Ce que le capitaine ne pouvait pas voir, c'était qu'il avait sorti le dé du vieil homme de sa poche.

"Ah... Quel maladroit je fais, n'est-ce pas! dit-il en riant doucement.  
- Hmm... Je commence."

Le capitaine lança donc son dé. Après avoir rouler plusieurs fois, il s'arrêta enfin. Il avait sorti le 6. Les propos d'Alec semblaient être fondés... Mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas et, confiant, procéda à son lancer. Je fermais les yeux en croisant les doigts. Lorsque je les rouvris, Alec me fit un clin d'oeil significatif. Le dé se trouvait sur la face du 6.

"Egalité... On recommence? s'enquit Alec.  
- Et comment! s'écria le capitaine, perdant son sang froid."

Et la situation se reproduisit plusieurs fois. Incapables de se départager, je décidai d'intervenir.

"On dirait que vous êtes tous les deux doués... Alors changeons un petit peu les règles. A partir de maintenant, ce sera le plus petit score qui gagnera.  
- Je refuse! s'interposa le capitaine.  
- Hum... Moi, ça me tente, déclara Alec. Enfin, si ça vous fait peur, capitaine, vous pouvez toujours abandonner.  
- Jamais! Bon, j'accepte. Mais permettez-moi de changer de dé.  
- Oh oui, bien sûr, susurra Alec en se saisissant d'un dé au hasard dans le gobelet en face de lui et le lui tendant. Voilà, c'est fait. Nous pouvons commencer."

Incapable de protester sans dévoiler son stratagème, la capitaine se saisit du dé et le lança. Le 2 sortit.

"Héhé! Je crois que j'ai gagné! déclara-t-il, triomphant.  
- Pas si vite..."

Après avoir soufflé plusieurs fois dans ses mains, Alec s'exécuta. Le dé tourbillonna pendant un long moment, puis finit par s'arrêter sur le 1.

"Ah! Je dois avouer que tu as fait des progrès, fiston! Très bien. Il n'est pas dit que le capitaine Fargus faillira à sa parole. Préparez-vous à l'embarquement, nous mettons les voiles demain!"

Le lendemain, nous nous trouvions sur pont du "Pourfendeur d'écume", le bâtiment du capitaine Fargus. Penchée par-dessus bord, Sara contemplait les embruns, tandis qu'Alec et moi conversions.

"Hum... Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, lui demandai-je. Comment as-tu fait?  
- Eh bien... Ce dé est un dé magique. Il sont très rares à trouver. En fait, il suffit de penser au chiffre sur lequel on veut qu'il tombe pour que cela se produise. Alala... Heureusement que je suis aussi perspicace!  
- C'est ça..., maugréai-je. Le vieil homme... Comment a-t-il su qu'on en aurait besoin?  
- Si ça se trouve, il lit dans l'avenir.  
- C'est possible... D'ailleurs, maint..."

Je fus interrompu par la voix de la vigie.

"Pirates en vue! Ils approchent à bâbord!  
- Allez! Les gars, on se magne! La fête va commencer! s'écria Fargus aux anges.  
- La fête? fis-je, étonné.  
- Ah! Ce bon vieux capitaine! Il n'a pas changé! Toujours aussi friand des bagarres collectives! Allez, je vous devance, je ne voudrais pas rater les festivités!! s'écria Alec.  
- Sara! Va t'enfermer dans la cabine du capitaine et n'ouvre sous aucun prétexte!  
- Pas question! rétorqua-t-elle. Je sais me battre!  
- Je refuse!"

A peine avais-je finit ma phrase que les pirates envahissaient le bâteau. Fargus, aux avants-postes en compagnie d'Alec, leur avait préparé un accueil... chaleureux! Le premier bandit qui eut le malheur de poser le pied sur le bâtiment reçu la hache du capitaine dans le ventre. Un autre attaqua Alec, mais celui-ci, plus rapide, évita sans difficulté et riposta en lui tranchant la gorge sans pitié. Ainsi, plusieurs pirates tombèrent à leurs pieds. Pourtant, ils furent rapidement débordés. Trois malfrats passèrent ce "barrage humain", se dirigeant vers la Princesse. Je m'interposai, enfonçant mon épée dans le dos de l'un. Se retournant, les deux acolytes restants chargèrent dans ma direction. Je parai promptement le coup du premier et ripostai en l'entaillant profondément au bras gauche. Alors que le second brandissait son arme au-dessus de sa tête, je l'assomai d'un coup de pommeau dans la tempe. Une flèche fusa juste au-dessus de mon épaule et vient se planter entre les deux yeux du premier pirate qui s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à me fendre le crâne. Je me retournai vers Sara.

"On a besoin d'aide, mon sieur chef de la garde royale? fit-elle, moqueuse. - D'accord... Je m'excuse d'avoir douté de tes capacités.  
- A terre! m'interrompit-elle."

Une bipenne rasa mes cheveux et alla se ficher dans le mât. Sara abattit mon agresseur sur le coup et courut vers le coté bâbord du bâteau. Fargus et Alec étaient encerclés par cinq pirates. Sara me couvrant, je me précipitai à leur rescousse. Deux d'entre eux périrent sous les flèches de la princesse. Profitant du léger flottement qui s'installa, je transperçais la jambe de l'ennemi en face de moi tandis qu'Alec enfonçait sa lame dans le torse de son vis-vis. Fargus acheva mon adversaire d'un violent coup de hache dans la nuque. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul pirate. Après nous avoir tous observés avec crainte, il laissa tomber son arme et sauta par-dessus bord.

"Eh bien! On dirait que l'afaire a été rondement menée! déclara Fargus, satisfait.  
- Héhé! Ca m'avait manqué, Capitaine!  
- Ah! Ce bon vieux Alec! Toujours aussi vif! Marek, je dois avouer que vous vous débrouillez pas mal, vous aussi.  
- Je crois que tout le mérite revient à Sara..., répondis-je. Sara?  
- Retournez-vous en posant vos armes ou ce sera la fille qui paiera pour votre imprudence! s'écria une voix derrière-nous."

Il s'agissait d'un homme tout de noir vêtu. Sa tenue était identique à celle du vieil homme. Il devait s'agir d'un membre de la Coterie... Il tenait Sara sous son emprise.

"D'accord..., concédai-je tandis que mes compagnons posaient leurs armes. Maintenant, que voulez-vous?  
- Apportez-moi votre carte!  
- Non! Ne lui obéissez pas! s'écria Sara.  
- Hmm... Très bien, je m'en charge, déclara Fargus."

Il revint quelques instants plus tard en possession du bout de parchemin qui faisait office de carte.

"Très bien."

L'inconnu s'empara de la carte. A peine entra-t-elle en contact avec ses doigts qu'elle s'embrasa. Une fois les cendres jetées par-dessus bord, le mystérieux homme relâcha Sara et se volatilisa aussitôt.

Quelques instants plus tard, nosu nous retrouvions dans la cabine du capitaine pour faire le point.

"Hmm... Nous sommes confrontés à un grand problème... Sans cette carte, nous sommes voués à errer sur la Mer de la Séparation durant le restant de nos jours..., soupira Fargus.  
- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions? demandai-je.  
- Non... A moins que vous ayez ramené avec vous une carte, nous sommes condamnés.  
- Attendez! m'écriai-je. Sortez tous les objets que le vieil homme vous a donnés."

Mes compagnons s'exécutèrent, bien que dubitatifs. La table était à présent jonchée d'objets aussi hétéroclites qu'inutiles.

"Oh! Où avez-vous eu ce bout de papier froissé? demanda Fargus.  
- Pourquoi? - C'est clairement un support de carte! Pourtant, il est vierge..."

Le bâteau tangua alors violemment, renversant la bouteille de rhum du capitaine. Celle-ci se répandit sur le bout de papier, faisant apparaître un dessin à l'encre.

"Seigneur! C'est une carte secrète! Au contact d'un liquide, elle révèle sa vérité! déclara Fargus.  
- Bien, fis-je, après avoir mentalement remercié le vieil homme. On peut continuer le voyage, dans ce cas..."

Un jour plus tard, nous appareillions au port de Baldras. Après avoir fait nos adieux au capitaine Fargus, nous nous engageâmes au coeur de cette gigantesque ville.

"Nous sommes censés cherchés une personne dans toute cette immensité? demanda Alec, incrédule. La tâche s'annonce plus rude que prévu.  
- Alec a raison, aquiesca Sara. Comment sommes nous censés faire?  
- Demandons de l'aide au vieil homme, fis-je en souriant."

Nous sortîmes a nouveau nos objets. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir nous être d'une quelconque aide...

"Hum... Je crois qu'on va devoir se débrouiller tous seuls, cette fois-ci..., avouai-je.  
- Ah! cria Sara. Petit garnement! Tu vas le payer!"

Un jeune garçon s'était en effet emparé du médaillon d'or et avait détalé comme un lapin. Nous nous lançâmes à sa poursuite à travers les ruelles de Baldras. Une heure plus tard, nous nous arrêtâmes, à bout de souffle. Face à nous, un cul-de-sac.

"On dirait qu'il nous a semés..., concédai-je.  
- Mince! Comment allons-nous faire si il nous manque un objet! Peut être qu'il nous aurait été utile plus tard! jura Sara.  
- Je crois qu'il a déjà eu son utilité, déclarai-je. Il fallait que nous nous retrouvions dans ce cul-de-sac, je le sens..."

Soudain, je sentis l'air s'alourdir. Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais incapable de bouger, à l'instar de mes compagnons. On nous avait lancé un sort d'immobilisation forcée... Les auteurs de ce méfait se montrèrent alors. L'un d'entre eux fit mine de lancer un sort de foudre. Les éclairs se concentrèrent dans ses mains bleutées. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de nous sa cible, un de ses partenaires qui avait entrepris de nous fouiller lui fit un signe. Il s'arrêta immédiatement.

"Où avez-vous eu ceci? demanda-t-il en brandissant le mouchoir brodé d'un étrange symbole."

---------------

"Au moment où l'esprit en repos vient s'asseoir / Pour générer l'envie d'une mémoire lasse"


	9. Chapitre huitième

**Fiole, fil de fer, morceau de tissu et écus**

Incapables de bouger le moindre muscle, la question de notre agresseur resta sans réponse.

"Hum... On l'emmène voir le maître, dit-il à ses acolytes."

Ses hommes se saisirent de nous sans ménagement. Le décor se mit alors à tourner, et ce de plus en plus vite. Un instant plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant une gigantesque porte en bois massif. L'un d'eux effleura la poingnée puis dessina le symbole brodé sur le mouchoir. Le porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement strident. Nous poussant à l'intérieur, nous pénétrâmes dans une salle immense. Un plafond très haut, une lignée de colonnes à droite et à gauche donnant sur un autel; nous nous trouvions sans aucun doute dans un temple. Restait à savoir quelle divinité on y idôlatrait et, à en juger par l'odeur âcre de corps dépérissant et les vitraux tamisés laissant uniquement passer une faible leur rouge sang, il ne s'agissait pas de la plus candide.

"Vous pouvez les libérer de leurs entraves..., déclara quelqu'un du fond de la salle.  
- Bien, maître Deirdr."

A présent libres de nos mouvements, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Derrière l'autel, assis sur un trône de de velours, une étrange personne s'adressait à nous. Vêtu d'une longue robe vermeil, l'individu se leva et approcha lentement vers nous. Ses pas résonnaient dans tout le temple, contribuant à l'atmosphère angoissante du lieu. Je retins un frisson de dégoût lorsque son visage se montra à la lumière. Ses joues, émaciées, étaient d'une pâleur extrême. Il passa une main rachitique sur son crâne chauve, nous jaugea de ses petits yeux porcins puis éclata d'un rire à vous glacer le sang.

"Bienvenue dans le lieu de culte du Destin..., susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en passant sa langue sur ses dents parfaitement alignées. Allons... N'ayez pas peur, parlez... Je ne vous veux aucun mal.  
- Que nous voulez-vous dans ce cas? déclarai-je en essayant de paraître le plus détendu possible.  
- Je veux des réponses..., fit-il de sa voie traînante. Que faisiez-vous sur Son territoire et comment êtes-vous entrés en possession de ce mouchoir?  
- Son territoire? demandai-je, intrigué.  
- Oui. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, vous êtes en possession de l'insigne de Son culte sur Son territoire! Savez-vous ce que cela signifie? - De qui parlez-vous? rétorqua Sara.  
- Du Destin, ma chère... Alors? Avez-vous une idée de ce dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqués?"

Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement interrompu par le bruit de la langue de Deirdr claquant contre ses dents.

"Vous vous êtes offert en sacrifice, mes amis... Voilà ce que ça signifie!  
- Comment? objecta Alec. Ce vieil homme, je vais le tuer!  
- Hmm? Le vieil homme? demanda Deirdr, soudain intéressé. Vous le connaissez?  
- Hum... Oui, intervins-je. C'est lui qui nous a donné le mouchoir.  
- Haha! C'est tout lui! s'écria l'inconnu en éclatant d'un rire dément. Sachez, mes jeunes amis, que je dois une faveur à votre mentor... Il y a longtemps, il m'a fait un très beau cadeau, et maintenant, il me demande de lui rendre la pareille en épargnant ses élèves.  
- Vous êtes au courant pour la Coterie?  
- Bien entendu, ma fille... Le culte du Destin, dont je suis le gourou, est une branche de la fameuse Coterie d'Azûl... Quelle différence y a-t-il entre nous? Eh bien, disons que les membres du culte son considérés comme des fanatiques. Oh, une exagération bien entendu... Tout cela parce que nous faisons quelques sacrifices humains et que nous buvons le sang de nos victimes en Son honneur... Enfin, je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je peux vous aider dans votre quête puisque nous sommes du même côté.  
- Très bien, fis-je. Savez-vous où nous pourrions trouver un certain Caleb?  
- Caleb... Oui, je vois de qui vous parlez..., dit-il en se frottant le crâne d'un air pensif. Mais je vais vous demander quelque chose en retour.  
- Quoi donc?"

Deirdr se rapprocha de Sara et lui effleura la joue. Les yeux révulsés, il jeta sa tête en arrière, parcouru de spasmes violents. Reprenant ses esprits, il sourit et se pourlécha les lèvres.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais... Vous êtes encore vierge, Princesse. Vous faites honneur à votre rang, ma chère!  
- Je..., bafouilla Sara, outrée. Je n'accepterais pas que vous me parliez ainsi!  
- Je n'avait nullement l'envie de vous embarraser, ma chère, déclara Deirdr, toujours aussi mielleux. - Au fait, mon cher! ordonna Alec en singeant le gourou.  
- Bien. Je veux que vous me laissiez seul à seul avec notre chère Princesse... - Que..., commença Sara.  
- Qu'allez vous faire? l'interrompis-je - Eh bien... Nous allons Lui offrir sa virginité... - Je refuse! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Promettez-moi que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal..., ordonnai-je - Oh, je peux vous assurer que je serai doux... Très doux..., chuchota-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Sara.  
- ... Alec, allons-nous en."

Sara me regardait, incrédule, tandis que j'entrainais Alec hors de la pièce. Chaque pas que je faisais apportait son lot de souffrance, mais je n'avais pas le choix... Le vieil homme m'avait prévenu. Je ne ferai pas le même erreur deux fois.

"Attendez! cria Deirdr. Je crois qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de ça."

Deirdr arracha la robe de Sara et la jeta dans ma direction. Impassible, je ramassai le vêtement et me retournai vers la sortie. Derrière-moi j'entendais Sara se débattre. Mentalement, je la priai de toute la force de mon esprit de cesser le combat. Cela en serait moins douloureux... Je saisis la poignée. Les bruits de combat avaient cessé. Deirdr commençait à prendre le dessus et je l'entendais haleter, en plein extase. Je fermai les yeux. Sara ,sanglotante, se résigna et se réduit au silence. J'ouvrai la porte. Alors que Deirdr pénétrait finalement les dernières défenses de Sara, celle-ci rassembla toutes ses forces pour hurler un ultime appel au secours.

"MAREK!!!!!!"

Le visage fermé, je sortai et refermai la porte derrière moi.

"Marek... Tu as fait le bon choix, dit Alec d'une voix douce."

Je ne lui répondis pas, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Je me laissai choir sur mes genoux, me mordant les lèvres dans une vaine tentative de retenir mes larmes. Le goût amer du sang me montait à la bouche. Alec s'avança et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je frappai la porte de toute mes forces puis me laissai aller. Le visage inondé de larmes, je réitérai mon geste, perdant totalement le contrôle de ma personne. Alec m'attrapa le bras.

"Calme-toi... C'est fini..."

Après une interminable attente durant laquelle j'avais eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits, la porte en bois finit par s'ouvrir. Un des sbires de Deirdr accompagnait une Sara tremblant de tous ses membres. Je me précipitai vers elle et la prenais dans mes bras.

"Pardonne-moi.  
- Je te comprends... Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner... Pas après ce que j'ai subi..., chuchota-t-elle en me repoussant doucement.  
- Maître Deirdr m'a chargé de vous dire quelques mots, intervint le sbire. La personne que vous recherchez est en prison. Elle sera exécutée demain, à l'aube. Je vous conseille donc de la libérer sans attendre. - Bien, déclara Alec. Nous devons y aller.  
- Une dernière chose... Maître Deirdr transmet tous ses respects à Marek pour le plaisir que lui a engendré ce petit... entretien..., proféra le sbire en souriant.  
- Partons d'ici, le coupai-je."

Quelques heures de marche plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant le château du Roi Calintz. Nous revoyions le plan mis au point dans une auberge de la ville.

" Bon. Je répète comment cela va se dérouler. Etant donné que nous devons sauver Caleb et que nous ne pouvons pas nous infiltrer dans cette prison, je vais me faire arrêter par les gardes royaux. Je vais m'assurer que le délit soit assez lourd pour que je risque la peine de mort moi aussi. Ainsi, je pourrais me trouver dans la même cellule que Caleb. Nous essaierons de nous échapper le soir même grâce aux objets du vieil homme. Pendant ce temps, vous attendrez à l'auberge.  
- Attends... objecta Sara. Je veux venir avec toi.  
- Je... Il vaut mieux que tu restes avec Alec le temps de te remettre de tes émotions.  
- Je suis assez grande pour décider toutes seule de ce que je dois faire. Ma décision est prise!  
- Bien. Tu vas venir avec moi. A plus tard, Alec.  
- C'est ça..."

Nous nous postâmes donc devant la porte du château, proférant tout un chapelet d'injures à l'encontre de Calintz. Le crime de lèse-majesté serait le plus simple moyen de nous faire emprisonner. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Les gardes sortirent immédiatemment et se saisirent de nous. On nous emmenait vers les cachots. Pourtant, les gardes s'arrêtèrent dans une salle pleine d'objets de tous genre. Il se saisirent de nos armes et procédèrent aux fouilles corporelles. Ils allaient se saisir de nos objets! Je regardais Sara se faire dépouiller, jurant contre ma stupidité.

"Héhé! s'écria l'un des gardes en brandissant la fiole de vin. Voilà une fille qui sait vivre! - On dirait bien! aquiesca l'autre garde. Allez, pressons-nous de les enfermer pour le déguster!"

Nous étions bénis par le Destin. Les fouilles s'arrêtèrent aussitôt alors que nous étions encore en possession de notre précieux attirail. Quelques instants plus tard, nous nous trouvions enfermés dans le cachot.

" Hmm... On dirait que j'ai de nouveaux colocataires..."

Celui qui venait de parler était en fait le jeune garçon qui nous avait volé le médaillon.

" Tu es... Caleb?  
- Je ne me savais pas aussi connu! C'est bien moi.  
- Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite, lui dis-je.  
- Hum... Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Je me sens bien ici. Je suis logé et nourri, même si ce qui est servi n'est pas très appetissant.  
- Tu rigoles? On va t'exécuter demain matin!  
- Aie... Je n'étais pas au courant de ça... Enfin, ça ne change pas grand chose. - Hmm..., fis-je. Je ne comprends pas.  
- Quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver en ville veut ma mort... A peine aurai-je mis un pied dehors que je serai en danger.  
- Et si on proposait de te protéger?  
- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça?  
- On fait nous aussi partie de la Coterie et tes renseignements sont cruciaux. Accepte de sortir d'ici et de nous aider et on te protègera.  
- Hum... J'accepte. Mais comment comptes-tu t'échapper d'ici? A moins d'avoir un crochet, je ne peux rien faire.  
- Et ça? Ca fera l'affaire? demandai-je en lui tendant le fil de fer.  
- Oho! Je vais voir..."

Après cinq bonnes minutes à se chamailler avec la serrure, Caleb finit par ouvrir la porte.

"Et voilà le travail! s'écria-t-il, joyeux.  
- Chut!"

Un garde approchait, alerté par l'exclamation de Caleb. Je retins mon souffle alors qu'il venait vers nous. Heureusement, il finit par revenir sur ses pas. Je me précipitai alors furtivement vers lui et lui assénai un coup du plat de la main dans la nuque. Il tomba, inconscient. Faisant signe à mes compagnons d'avancer, nous longeâmes le couloir jusqu'à arriver à la salle des gardes. Après avoir guetté le moindre bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce, j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était fermée.

" Il faut aller chercher la clé sur le corps du garde, remarquai-je - Inutile, déclara Caleb. J'ai déjà fouillé et elle n'y était pas. Il a du la laisser sur la porte et un garde est passé après lui pour la refermer.  
- Elle y est encore, dit Sara qui avait regardé dans la serrure. J'ai une idée..."

Elle sortit le morceau de tissu, le passa sous la porte puis lui donna un coup d'épaule sur la porte. Elle reprit le tissu sur lequel se trouvait la clé fraîchement tombée.

"Très ingénieux! Le voleur que je suis est impressionné!"

Sara ignora la remarque et ouvrit la porte. Nous récupérâmes nos armes et nous précipitâmes de pièce en pièce pour sortir du château. Alors que nous traversions le jardin royal, un garde nous aperçut et sonna l'alerte. Plus vite que jamais, nous escaladâmes le mur d'enceinte et courâmes à travers les ruelles de Baldras, les gardes royaux à nos trousses. Il commençaient à gagner du terrain sur nous. Il me fallait trouver un moyen de les ralentir.

" Une petite piécette pour un pauvre mendiant!"

Il s'agissait d'un clochard au détour d'un avenue. La phrase ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête. Je sortis les deux écus de ma poche et les jetai au milieu de la rue. Le mendiant rampa vers les pièces, faisant trébucher les gardes qui nous filaient. A bout de souffle, nous poursuivîmes notre effort pour arriver quelques minutes plus tard devant l'auberge. Nous avions semé nos poursuivants. J'y pénétrai en premier.

"Marek! Vous avez réussi? s'enquit Alec.  
- Oui. Je te présente Caleb, Alec."

Sur ce, je m'effaçai pour laisser Caleb entrer à son tour.

" Oh, pas besoin de me le présenter... On se connaît déjà! fit Alec en serrant les dents d'un air menaçant.  
- Alec? demanda Caleb en se tournant vers moi, angoissé. Tu as bien dit Alec? - Effectivement, petite pourriture! J'aurai ta peau! s'écria Alec en dégainant son épée.  
- Traître! hurla Caleb à mon encontre. Tu m'as jeté dans la gueule du loup!"

-----------------

"Quand flottent sur nos fronts des vapeurs d'encensoir / Louangeant de nos voeux nos âmes en surface"


	10. Chapitre neuvième

**Lettre cachetée, chevalière et bracelet de jade**

Je me saisissais d'un Alec apparemment hors de lui. Se débattant, celui-ci essayait de se libérer de mon emprise tandis que Caleb s'enfuyait. Sara décocha une flèche qui alla se ficher dans la manche de la tunique de Caleb, le clouant au mur.

" N'y pense même pas, déclara Sara en le fusillant du regard.  
- Alec! Que se passe-t-il? lui demandai-je en le poussant en arrière.  
- Ce fumier! Je vais le tuer!! hurla Alec en m'écartant de son chemin avec une force insoupçonnée.  
- Eh! On se calme! cria l'aubergiste d'une voie bourrue. Pas de ça dans mon établissement. Libre à vous de vous entretuer, mais pas chez moi!"

Sans mot dire, Alec atrappa Caleb par sa tunique et le traîna en dehors de l'auberge. Sara et moi l'y suivîmes, totalement déboussolés.

"Attends! s'écria Caleb d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai pas fait ce que tu crois!  
- La ferme!! s'exclama Alec en l'attrapant par le col et le plaquant contre le mur."

Alec lâcha son épée et gratifia le voleur d'un puissant coup de poing au visage. Le sang gicla de la narine de Caleb. Furieux, il réitéra son geste, encore et encore, et chacun d'eux étaient ponctués d'un "Pourquoi?" prononcé avec démence. Interdits, nous regardions la scène se dérouler sous nos yeux. Finalement, après un dernier coup, Alec attrapa les cheveux de Caleb et le jeta sur les pavés. Ramassant son épée, il se dirigea vers le voleur mal en point et la brandit au dessus de sa tête.

" Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait!!"

Je me décidai enfin à intervenir. Nous avions besoin de Caleb sauf, du moins pour le moment. Je me précipitai vers les deux belligérants, désarmant promptement Alec. Sara approcha du voleur.

" Caleb? Tu m'entends? s'enquit-elle.  
- Keuf..., éructa celui-ci en crachant du sang. Ou.. Oui.  
- Alec! m'écriai-je, furieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris!  
- Cet homme a tué ma mère! hurla-t-il. - Non... C'est faux..., déclara Caleb d'une voix faible.  
- Alors que faisais-tu près de son cadavre, tenant l'arme du crime?! rétorqua Alec.  
- Je... Elle était déjà décédée quand je suis arrivé... Je ne faisais que fouiller son cadavre lorsque j'ai vu cette magnifique lame en argent sertie de diamants... A peine l'avais-je ramassée que tu te montrais.  
- Menteur!! Menteur!! martela Alec.  
- Alec, recule, ordonnai-je en dégainant à mon tour mon épée."

Après une légère hésitation, il m'obéit et fit quelques pas en arrière.

" Caleb... Sais-tu où se trouve l'épée d'Aerthur?  
- Oui..., souffla celui-ci. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire... Dès que vous aurez votre renseignement, vous n'hésiterez pas à me tuer.  
- Préfères-tu que cela arrive tout de suite? chuchotai-je à l'oreille du voleur tout en passant ma lame sur sa gorge, faisant couler un mince filet de sang.  
- Je..., bredouilla-t-il. Je veux votre parole que vous me laisserez repartir.  
- Très bien, tu as ma parole, fis-je.  
- Tu as aussi la mienne, déclara Sara.  
- Et... Alec? demanda Caleb.  
- Hmmm... Je te donne ma parole, dit Alec à contrecoeur.  
- D'accord... L'épée est scellée dans les catacombes du château. - Comment y accéder?  
- Il existe un passage secret... A proximité des remparts Ouest, une trappe est dissimulée parmi les hautes herbes. Elle vous conduira aux catacombes... Par contre, vous serez confrontés à un problème de taille: elles sont constamment gardées. Impossible d'y pénétrer sans avoir une véritable raison.  
- Les gardes ne poseront pas de problèmes, remarquai-je.  
- Détrompez-vous. Il ne s'agit pas des gardes. Un sortilège a été lancé au seuil des catacombes, empêchant quiconque d'y pénétrer. Il faudra convaincre le vigile.  
- Très bien. Dernière question: comment sais-tu tout ça?  
- Mes partenaires, Ashev et Dew, ont réussi à se faire engager en tant que gardiens.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne ramènent-ils pas l'épée? demandai-je, intrigué.  
- Je l'ai déjà dit... L'épée est scellée et, pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas réussi à rompre le sceau.  
- C'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire sur les catacombes?  
- Oui... Pourquoi cette question?  
- Alec, à toi l'honneur..., fis-je."

Alec aquiesca puis pointa son épée sur Caleb.

" Attendez... Que se passe-t-il? s'écria le voleur, affolé. Vous m'aviez donné votre parole!  
- Et nous allons la tenir, déclara Alec. Nous allons te laisser repartir. Mais avant ça, je dois venger ma mère..."

Alec saisit le bras droit du voleur et le trancha d'un coup sec. A la vue du sang coulant à flot, Caleb poussa une longue plainte. Il serra son moignon difforme, sanglotant piteusement. Sara, dégoûtée, détourna le regard. Impassible, je suivais la scène du regard. Alec lâcha le bras de Caleb et posa son épée sur la jambe du malheureux voleur.

" Non!! Non... Pas ça!! Je t'en supplie! gémit-il, en larmes. PAS CA!!!!"

Impitoyable, Alec enfonça sa lame dans la chair du voleur, lui tirant un affreux hurlement qui résonna dans la nuit. Alec se leva, tournant le dos au malheureux baignant dans son propre sang.

" Allons-nous en."

Une heure plus tard nous nous trouvions devant la fameuse trappe.

" Alors? Comment allons-nous faire pour rentrer dans les catcombes? demanda Sara.  
- Je ne sais pas..., fis-je. Il ne me reste qu'une chevalière et un bracelet de jade... Je ne vois pas en quoi ils peuvent nous être utiles.  
- Pour ma part, je n'ai plus que cette lettre cachetée, remarqua Sara.  
- Donne-la moi, demanda Alec, intrigué."

Il l'examina, passant ses doigts sur le papier d'un blanc immaculé. La retournant, il regarda le cachet de cire. Un emblème y était moulé.

" Cet emblème me dit quelque chose..., fit-il. ... Oui! C'est bien ce que je pensais! J'ai vu le même sur la grille du château!  
- Donc c'est une lettre du Roi Calintz! m'exclamai-je. Faisons-nous passer pour des messagers et nous pourrons pénétrer les catacombes."

Nous nous engageâmes alors dans le passage secret. Il s'agissait d'une galerie taillée à même la roche. Les parois abruptes étaient pourvues de torches à intervalles réguliers. Au fur et à mesur de notre progression, le passage se resserrait, accentuant l'atmosphère oppressante du lieu. Je commençai à me demander si nous pourrions arriver aux catcombes car, à ce ruthme, nous tarderions pas à être bloqués dans le boyau. Heureusement, nous ne tardâmes pas à apercevoir de la lumière au fond de la galerie. Nous pressâmes le pas, dopés par la douce perspective d'une grande goulée d'air pur. Finalement, nous parvînmes devant une porte entrouverte. Celle-ci donnait sur une vaste salle intensément éclairée. L'origine de cette lumière iréelle m'était inconnue. Un instant éblouis, nous traversâmes la salle, nos semelles claquant contre les dalles en marbre blanc. Les murs autour de nous étaient translucides, laissant paraître les squelettes entreposés derrière eux. Devant nous, deux hommes et une femme, tout de blanc vêtus, étaient à genoux, en position de prière.

" Hum..., fis-je timidement. Bonjour à vous..."

Ma remarque résonna dans la pièce, produisant un son cristallin, puis s'évanouit. Elle resta sans réponse. Intimant à mes compagnons de s'arrêter, j'avançais en direction des mystérieux personnages. Alors que je parvenais à leur hauteur, je me heurtai à un mur invisible. La barrière magique...

" Nous avons une missive de la part du Roi Calintz, déclarai-je."

L'homme du milieu leva les yeux vers moi et me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutai et traversais ans difficulté la barrière. Sara et Alec essayèrent de me rejoindre mais la protection avait été rétablie. L'homme tendit la main, attendant que je lui donne la missive. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de laisser passer mes compagnons... J'essayais de gagner sa confiance.

" Je n'ai pas la lettre... Elle est chez eux, mentis-je en pointant Alec et Sara du doigt. Laissez-les passer."

L'homme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Sa main était toujours tendue vers moi. Il semblait savoir que je n'avais pas dit la vérité. Je m'apprêtais à lui donner la lettre lorsque la fille de droite se leva et alla chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. L'homme ne semblait pas d'accord avec elle et secoua une fois d eplus la tête. La femme soupira et regarda la troisième personne en blanc, comme si elle guettait son approbation. L'homme à gauche opina du chef. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la fille pour rompre le coup de l'homme du milieu qui tomba raide mort.

" Avancez, ordonna la fille. La voie est libre.  
- Qui êtes-vous? demandai-je.  
- Je m'appelle Ashev et voici Dew.  
- Enchanté, déclara courtoisement Dew."

La dénommée Ashev était grande et svelte. Sa chevelure jaune d'or tranchait catégoriquement avec son teint mat. Des yeux en amande, du même jaune éblouissant, et un petit nez retroussé contribuaient à lui donner une apparence féline. Cette impression était accentuée par sa démarche volontairement lente et assurée. Dew, quant-à-lui, possédait des cheveux roux et bouclés. Son visage aux traits fins projetait une image bienveillante tandis que sa bouche semblait figée en un éternel sourire charmeur.

" Tout le plaisir est pour nous..., grommela Alec.  
- Nous sommes en quelque sorte des amis de Caleb..., déclarai-je. Pouvez-vous nous mener à l'épée d'Aerthur?  
- Bien entendu. Nous attendions votre venue avec impatience, répondit Ashev."

Nous les suivîmes à travers un long couloir qui finissait en cul-de-sac. Sur le mur du fond se trouvait gravé le dessin d'une épée. En dessous, une inscription: " Les Enfants du Destin".

" Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? questionnai-je.  
- Je pensais que vous pourriez nous répondre, Marek, rétorqua Ashev.  
- Hum... Je ne sais pas..., répondis-je.  
- Et vous, Sara? demanda Dew, intrigué.  
- Non plus... Je ne vois pas... Mais pourquoi comptiez-vous sur nous?  
- Eh bien, ça me semblait logique, fit Dew, sincèrement étonné.  
- Les Enfants du Destin... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demandai-je étonné. C'est inscrit sur le mur..."

Intrigué, je passai mes mains sur l'inscription. A côté des mots se trouvait un cavité ronde. Je pasai en revue les objets qui nous restaient: le bracelet de jade... Inutile. La chevalière...

" Je vois! m'exclamai-je."

Je sortis la chevalière de ma poche, la passai autour de mon index puis l'appliquai sur la cavité. Un déclic se fit entendre. Le mur coulissa sur le côté dans un bruit sourd, laissant place à une porte.

" J'avais raison de ne pas douter de votre perspicacité, Marek, déclara Dew, ravi."

Je saisis la poignée pour la tourner mais, dans mon excitement, je fis tomber le bracelet de jade. Alors que je me baissais pour le ramasser, un éclair ricocha sur la porte à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Je me retournais immédiatemment, dégainant mon épée. L'auteur du sort était Dew. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'angélique. Ses cheveux flottaient, animés par l'aura maléfique qui émanait de lui. Ashev avait elle aussi changé d'attitude et tenait à présent deux sabres sortis de nulle-part.

" Votre travail s'arrête ici, déclara Dew.  
- Nous ne vous laisserons pas la gloire de ramener l'épée sacrée, renchérit Ashev."

Sara décocha une flèche en direction d'Ashev. Cette dernière l'esquiva sans difficulté et elle termina sa course sur la porte. Profitant du léger instant de flottement, je poussai Dew et rejoignai Sara et Alec de l'autre côté du couloir.

" Alec, on charge! Sara, couvre nous! ordonnai-je.  
- Marek! On a un problème... Alec..."

Je me retournai. Alec était à terre, la poitrine en sang.

" L'éclair... Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter..., chuchota Alec, mal en point.  
- Alec... Tiens bon! On va s'en sortir! s'écria Sara.  
- Froid... J'ai vraiment froid..., souffla Alec.  
- Non... Ne me fais pas ça! cria Sara. S'il te plaît, lutte!  
- Je ne peux plus... Je suis... Si faible... Pardon..."

Alec poussa un dernier râle d'agonie. Son visage crispé par la douleur se détendit. Un ultime sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. La scène s'était déroulée au ralenti. Je ne pouvais pas admettre la vérité. L'éclair qui m'était destiné avait tué Alec. Une fois de plus, une personne qui comptait à mes yeux mourait par ma faute. Pourtant, mes yeux restèrent secs cette fois. La peine que je ressentais était trop grande pour pouvoir être extériorisée de cette façon. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution. Le sang bouillait à nouveau dans mes veines. Une sensation familière emplissait la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je serrai la garde de mon épée de toute mes forces. Mes jointures blanchissaient, les poils de mon cou se hérissaient sous l'emprise de cette puissance nouvelle. La puissance du Mal.

--------------

"Au moment où l'esprit s'adonne aux instants / Je te savais déjà, mon unité, mon temps."

/Fin de la troisième strophe/


	11. Chapitre dixième

**Mort...**

Un pouvoir incroyable s´empare de moi. L´air devient de plus en plus dense autour de mon épée. Dew recule, se rendant vaguemet compte d´un changement dans mon attitude. Je peux lire la peur qui grandit dans ses yeux. J´avance vers lui. Il porte la main à sa ceinture, se saisissant de sa dague, et fait mine de la lancer dans ma direction. Trop lent. Je lui attrape le bras et le plaque contre le mur, tandis que sa dague tombe mollement à mes pieds. Mon épée se loge d´elle même dans le creux de sa gorge moite.

"Adieu."

Et en une fraction de seconde, tout bascule.  
Dew esquisse un sourire. Sara porte la main à son carquois avec une lenteur exaspérante. Elle ouvre la bouche, veut me dire quelque chose que je n´entends pas. Je tourne la tête. Ashev, le visage figé en un rictus de haine, brandit ses deux cimeterres au-dessus de mon crâne. Le dos au mur, je ferme les yeux.

"Adieu."

---------------

La mort me fuit, je la vois s´éloigner, trainant sa faux derrière elle. Que se passe-t-il? Aurait-elle raté son coup? Je rouvre les yeux. Non. Elle est toujours dans la même position mais retient son geste. Alentour, tous semblent pétrifiés. Dew, en un sourire narquois, Ashev, l´écume aux lèvres, Sara, la bouche grotesquement ouverte. Et ce silence de plomb.

"Intimidant, non?"

Avec la violence d´une tempête, un souffle noir envahit le couloir. Ces paroles parviennent parfaitement à mes oreille malgré le tumulte environnant. Un bras devant le visage, j´essaie de distinguer l´inconnu. En vain. A présent, j´entends ses bottes claquer sur le dalles de marbre. Le bruit s´arrête. Il doit être devant moi, mais je ne peux toujours pas le voir à cause du brouillard opaque qui m´entoure.  
L´ombre, apaisée, se fait moins dense. Je distingue une silhouette en face, enveloppée d´un manteau de ténèbres, et deux yeux bleu électrique.

"Il est temps de faire les présentations. Je suis..., délare-t-il d´une voix qui se veut courtoise. Je suis un ami qui ne peut te dévoiler son identité pour l´instant."

D´un regard, il fait taire la foule de questions qu´il me brûle de lui poser.

"Tu sauras tout bien assez tôt. Pour l´instant, tu es confronté à un problème plus important, fait-il en montrant Ashev de la tête. En temps normal, tu serais mort.  
- Des remerciements? C´est cela que vous voulez? rétorque-je, ironique."

Il balance sa tête en arrière et éclate d´un rire cristallin, puis reprend contenance et me fixe durement des yeux, sourcils froncés.

"Tu te crois en position de faire de l´humour? tonne-t-il, la voix aussi tranchante que le fil de ma lame. Tu ne dois pas mourir, car avec toi ce serait toute une race qui disparaitrait! L´humanité repose sur tes épaules, Marek.  
- Je... Que.  
- Ne me coupe pas. Tout ce que l´on te demande, c´est de vivre jusqu´à ce que tu accomplisses ta tâche. Après, libre à toi de te laisser tuer par la première femme venue.  
- Ma tâche?  
- Tu comprendras..., annonce-t-il, la voix adoucie. Je suis là car tu t´es laissé griser par ta puissance. Une erreur de débutant. Mais tu es un débutant, et je vais donc t´apporter mon enseignement."

Il se retourne et commence à s´éloigner de moi.

"Personne ne doit te dicter quoi faire. Apprends à exploiter cette puissance qui sommeille en toi. Et surtout, souviens-toi: il faut se méfier de la dague; l´épée n´est qu´un leurre."

Et il s´évanouit dans l´air, aussi brusquement qu´il est apparu.

-------------------

"Marek! s´écrie Sara."

Le temps a repris son cours. Je ne peux que m´écarter vers la droite avant qu´un cimeterre m´entaille profondément le bras gauche, m´arrachant un cri de douleur. Dew profite de cet instant pour récupérer sa dague.

"A terre, Marek!"

Sara décoche un flèche qui rase mon crâne et se loge dans l´épaule de Dew, puis un autre au niveau de la poitrine, et encore une dans le cou. Tout cela avec une rapidité inhumaine. Le corps criblé de traits s´écroule, alors que le mage pousse une dernière imprécation. Face à moi, Ashev semble évaluer la situation.

"Vous me poussez dans mes derniers retranchements..., soupire-t-elle."

Elle prépare quelque chose. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se concentrer sur sa riposte, je fonce vers elle. Alors que j´arrive à sa hauteur, je me heurte à un mur doré. Derrière, Sara décoche pusieurs flèches qui subissent le même sort et retombent mollement à terre. A l´abri, Ashev réunit ses deux mains et murmure une incantation. Impuissant, je me munis de la dague de Dew, prêt à contre-attaquer.

"Claym, je demande ton aide! clame-t-elle"

Un éclair scintillant jaillit d´un mur et s´écrase sur la poitrine d´Ashev, y formant une fissure. Celle-ci s´étend tout le long de son corps, la séparant en deux. A notre plus grande horreur, chaque partie se régénère, de telle façon qu´un instant pus tard, nous nous trouvions en présence de deux Ashev.

"Maintenant, nous sommes à armes égales..., déclarent-elles à l´unisson."

La première se dirige vers Sara. J´essaie de lui bloquer le passage mais la seconde s´interpose.

"Je suis ton adversaire."

Et, sans plus attendre, elle entame les hostilités. Ses coups sont incroyablement violents et rapides, et sans la dague, j´aurais été débordé par ses deux cimeterres virevoltants. Mais je tenais bon. Je parais chacune de ses attaques mais étais incapable de riposter. Elle allait m´acculer dans très peu de temps, aussi ne me restait-il qu´une seule solution. A son attaque suivante, j´encaissai volontairement un coup qui m´érafla la cuisse. Ignorant la douleur, je me fendais en avant pour enfoncer mon épée dans sa hanche, mais elle réagit au dernier moment et s´écarta vers la gauche. Le piège était en place.

"Méfie-toi de la dague; l´épée n´est qu´un leurre, fis-je alors qu´elle ricanait."

Je visais de ma dague ses côtes désormais découvertes mais, d´une pirouette insolente vers la droite, elle esquiva encore mon coup. J´avais ferré ma proie.

"Naturellement, c´est de l´épée qu´il faut se méfier; la dague n´est qu´un leurre."

Et, pivotant promptement, je lui lacérait la gorge à la pointe de ma lame. Dans un gargouillement inaudible, elle tomba à terre, une expression de totale incrédulité sur le visage. Je me précipitai vers Sara, priant pour que je n´arrive pas trop tard. Je fus pétrifié par la vision qui s´offrait à moi.

Sara était face à Ashev. Elles semblaient se jauger du regard, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer. A un détail près: le cimeterre d´Ashev trouait le ventre de Sara. Ashev jeta un regard dans ma direction.

"A ton tour, fit-elle avec un sourire plein de morgue.  
- Concentre-toi... sur ton... adversaire..., prononça Sara, haletante sous l´effet de la douleur."

Avec l´énergie du désespoir, elle saisit la dernière flèche de son carquois et l´enfonça dans le coeur d´Ashev. Cette dernière tituba dans ma direction, hagarde. Mon bras s´anima de lui-même, et je le vis décapiter Ashev d´un coup sec et rapide. Sa tête roula grotesquement vers le mur, puis arrêta sa course en s´y heurtant dans un bruit mou.

"Marek..., souflla Sara avec peine."

Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle tremble.

"J´ai peur, sanglote-t-elle."

Je retiens mes propres larmes et la serre plus fort contre moi.

"Ne pars pas, Sara..., chuchotai-je.  
- Je t´aime, Marek..., fit-elle, à l´agonie."

J´embrasse ses lèvres exsangues, froides comme le marbre. Elle n´a pas la force de me rendre mon baiser. Ses yeux se voilent. Ses tremblements s´arrêtent. Sa poitrine s´immobilise, ses muscles se détendent.

Elle meurt.

"Je t´aime, Sara, fis-je, déposant un dernier baiser sur son front."

J´allonge délicatement Sara sur le sol, repliant ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine.  
Puis, je pleure.  
Toutes les larmes de mon corps.

"Je suis désolé d´avoir à faire ça, Marek, mais je vais te demander de lacher ton arme."

Cette vois traînante aux intonations narquoises.  
Impossible.  
Je me retourne, sentant le fil d´une lame contre mon cou.  
Mes yeux me montrent ce que j´avais déjà deviné.

Alec.

--------------

"Sous la lueur diaphane inondée par la lune / Vient poindre un au-delà en illumination"


End file.
